Istri istri konoha
by Pecinta Yuri Anonim indo
Summary: Sudah setahun lebih sejak petualangan liar hinata dan sakura yang kini memunculkan masalah baru..


**Desclaimer : Naruto dan karakter karakternya bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : PWP, adegan girl on girl sex. Jika belum 21 taun diharap jangan membaca.**

**Fic ini adalah squell dari fic berjudul it started with a kiss**

**..::Istri istri konoha::..**

* * *

**Paralog :**

Hinata menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. dengan cemberut Ia menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut dan berusaha tidur walau terasa sulit karena kebutuhan biologisnya malam itu belum terpuaskan. Sementara Naruto, seperti biasanya ngorok setelah menuntaskan hasratnya. Gadis sexy itu tidak mengerti kenapa gaya permainan sex suaminya seperti ini. Dulu waktu di awal pernikahan mereka, Naruto selalu dapat memuaskanya diatas ranjang, tapi kenapa sekarang suaminya cenderung cepat keluar?.

**Hinata pov :**

Sudah setahun lebih sejak hubungan liarku dengan Sakura yang kemudian merubah hubungan pertemanan kami menjadi lebih spesial. Aku tidak tau bagaimana menyebutnya, mungkin ini yang dinamakan friends with benifit. Tentu saja kami merahasiakan hubungan ini dari orang orang terlebih pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena di konoha hubungan sex sesama wanita dicap sebagai lesbian yang dibenci kebanyakan pria karena mereka dianggap tidak memerlukan kepuasan sex dari suami dan hukuman lesbi bisa amat fatal di desa daun tersebut, lain halnya dengan hukuman homosex gay yang dianggap masi wajar karena mereka menganggap homosexual adalah hal yang umum terjadi di penjara penjara. Di kalangan Anbu yang jauh dari istri istri mereka dimana mereka hanya memberlakukan hukuman penjara beberapa tahun saja.. Padahal hubungan sex sesama wanita tidak hanya dilakukan oleh kaum lesbian.. wanita yang hetero banyak juga yang melakukanya walau harus sembunyi sembunyi.. fakta itu kuketahui dari sakura yang telah lama punya pengalaman sex baik het sex maupun sex sejenis di konoha..

Kami sekarang sudah sama-sama berkeluarga. Sakura, seperti impianya, dia berhasil menikah dengan Sasuke..

dan Aku pun berhasil menikah dengan Naruto, my crush, berkat bantuan kecil dari Sakura (baca it started with kiss) Sakura membuka sisi lain dalam diriku. Sebuah sisi liar yang Aku tak tau ada dalam diriku sebelumnya, Aku menjadi lebih percaya diri tidak seperti Hinata yang dulu yang pemalu dan grogi.

Setelah menikah Aku dan Naruto tinggal disebuah rumah mewah milik ayahku. Sedangkan Sakura ikut Sasuke tinggal diperumahan clan uchiha yang dulu sempat menjadi tempat bersejarah karena ditempat itu itachi uchiha pernah melakukan pembantaian masal terhadap klanya sendiri, tidak jelas kenapa Sasuke memilih tempat itu, mengingat dengan kondisi keuangan mereka yang sudah cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dan lebih layak untuk mereka tinggali tapi kata Sakura, Sasuke ingin membangkitkan klanya kembali.

Sakura juga mengelola sebuah cabang toko obat obatan milik Tsunade di dekat perumahan uchiha tersebut. Dia bekerja di toko itu sebagai asisten mantan hokage, membantu menjual obat dan menangani pasien.

Oh iya Naruto sekarang adalah hokage Ke enam, menggantikan kedudukan Tsunade atas hasil keputusan rapat dewan konoha.. Atas kemenanganya mengalahkan organisasi akatsuki bersama dengan Sasuke, pria itu menjadi pilihan warga konoha untuk menjadi pemimpin desa mereka. Setelah Tsunade mengundurkan diri dari kursi hokage karena telah merasa lelah memimpin, lagipula dia merasa anak minato itu sangat pantas menggantikan posisinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sempat dipilih oleh para petinggi konoha untuk menjabat jadi ketua dewan konoha namun dia tidak menginginkan jabatan apapun. Dia memilih ingin membangkitkan klanya..

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang bersahabat seperti dulu lagi. Sakura dan Aku senang mereka jadi akrab tidak seperti dulu, musuhan terus. yah kendati mereka tetap saling bersaing untuk menjadi yang no 1 dikonoha sih.

**Normal pov :**

Wanita pink itu menekan bell pintu disebuah rumah megah yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor hokage itu sambil beberapa kali merapikan rambutnya.

Dia tersenyum manakala pintu didepanya terbuka dan Naruto muncul menyambutnya.

"Hi Naruto. Hinata ada?" tanya gadis itu yang tak lain adalah sakura haruno

"Oh Hei Sakura, Aku senang kau mampir. Masuklah, Hinata ada didalam lagi mandi.''

Naruto mengantar Sakura ke ruang tamu dan mempersilahkanya untuk duduk.

''Tumben kamu kesini Sakura. Bisanya kamu juga sibuk dengan bisnis obatmu. Ehm tapi Aku senang kamu mampir. Karena kebetulan pagi ini Aku hendak pergi ke kantor. Ada acara rapat antar kage. Acaranya sampai malam. Mm kurasa Hinata akan senang mempunyai teman ngobrol disini selagi Aku rapat.

''ah begitu ya.. tapi Aku hanya mau mampir sebentar kok mau ada perlu dengan Hinata terkait dengan ramuan obat yang diminta Tsunade kemarin.

"Wah gitu ya.. gak apa apa.. paling tidak kau bisa temani istriku walau cuma beberapa jam... Hinata itu orangnya gampang bosan dirumah.. aku tau kalau aku gak ada pasti dia bakal kelayapan gak jelas lagi.. aku gak suka itu.. kalo kamu ada kan dia jadi betah dirumah..." ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas..

"hmm oh ya bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Dia masih suka berlatih sekarang?"

Tampaknya Naruto masih penasaran atas kekalahannya minggu lalu ketika bertanding di hutan terlarang. Pertengkaran mereka terjadi karena perdebatan sengit atas ninjutsu terbaru yang mereka ciptakan. Naruto bersikeras kalau jutsu terbarunya bisa mengalahkan jutsu ciptaan sang uchiha itu dan berujung pada perkelahian. Tentunya perkelahian mereka jadi tontonan para ninja di konoha. Akibatnya mereka mendapat kritikan keras oleh dewan konoha atas tindakan kekanak kanaan mereka yang dinilai memberikan contoh yang buruk bagi generasi muda konoha apalagi melihat posisi Naruto sebagai seorang hokage. Sakura, Hinata dan kakashi cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala sambil menghela nafas melihat sikap mereka berdua yang menurut mereka tetap tidak berubah. memang sejatinya mereka masih rival walau mereka sudah menjadi sahabat lagi.

"Masih.. sekarang dia sibuk terus menciptakan jutsu terbaru lagi.." sakura menghela nafas

"Hmm begitu.." kata Naruto tersenyum. "Bilang saja pada dia ya sakura.. Aku juga tengah mengembangkan jurus baru.. buat menghadapinya minggu depan.." ujar lelaki blonde itu dengan pd.. ia masih belum bisa menerima kekalahanya.. ia merasa masih belum mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanya.

"Kalian tidak akan bermusuhan lagi kan? Naruto aku mohon kalian jangan bertengkar lagi.." pinta sakura.. kekahwatiran sakura terhadap mereka yang selalu bertengkar memang bukan tanpa alasan..dulunya ketika mereka masih bermusuhan mereka pernah bertarung mati matian sampai Naruto hampir tewas...sakura tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi..

" tenang saja Sakura.. belakangan ini kita memang bersaing untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling hebat. Tapi Kami tetap bersahabat baik kok..."

"Ini hanya sebatas pemenuhan janji" imbuh pria blonde itu. Pikiranya menerawang jauh pada saat saat lampau dimana sasuke pernah berkata padanya kalau suatu hari nanti ia juga ingin bertarung dengan Naruto. Sang hokage telah merasa saat saat sekarang ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menagih janji sasuke. Mengingat kondisi mereka sekarang adalah dua ninja yang paling kuat di 5 desa. Naruto merasa ini saatnya mengetes siapa yang paling kuat. dia atau sasuke.

" hmm baiklah Aku kebelakang dulu yah .mau mandi dulu, Hinata sekarang pasti udah selesai mandi."

kata Naruto sebelum melangkah menuju ke belakang.

Hinata telah selesai mandi dan kini menuju ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Sehelai handuk tipis melekat di tubuhnya yang sintal. Ia mengambil sebuah kaus ungu favoritnya. Dan meloloskan handuknya ke lantai. Saat itulah Hinata menoleh kebelakang karena tersadar ada sosok yang mengendap ngendap dibelakangnya.

namun rupanya terlambat.. karena sosok itu telah merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Kau wangi sekali pagi ini sayang.." Naruto memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang dan mencium lehernya.

"Honey apa apaan si.. nanti kamu akan terlambat kerja loh. Mandi sana gih.." Hinata berontak sambil tertawa..

Mata Naruto melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding dan lalu menghela napas karena sadar kalo dia harus ke kantor pagi ini.

"Hmm Ok dehh." Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi sambil bersiul.

"Hmm oh iya hampir lupa" kata Naruto sambil tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi."

"Itu kamu ditungguin Sakura tuh didepan.." kata Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kekamar mandi.

"Hmmm Sakura..? kenapa dia kesini pagi pagi" pikir Hinata..

wanita busty itu segera menyambar kaus ungunya dan rok mini favoritnya dan segera berpakaian

Tak lama kemudian Hinata yang telah berganti baju menemui Sakura di ruang tamu dengan membawa dua cankir kopi.

"Ahh kamu ini selalu repot repot Hinata." Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata meletakan cangkir itu di meja dan duduk disebelahnya.

" Cuman air kok.." hinata tersenyum

"Tumben kamu mampir sepagi ini sakura, gimana kabar Sasuke..?"

"Dia baik baik aja cuman keliatan stress dia, sejak bertarung dengan Naruto minggu lalu. dia belum pulang kerumah sekarang. sibuk berlatih.." sakura menaruh tanganya di dahinya..

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata, kabarnya sebentar lagi kamu mau menempuh pendidikan di suna yah?

Hinata mengangguk, dia tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Itu ide Naruto. Ia ingin aku belajar disana ditingkat yang lebih tinggi dari jounin. Katanya sekolah ninja disana terkenal kualitasnya.."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling ngobol. Sakura pun mulai to the pointnya.

"Aku punya solusinya Hinata.." Sakura berbisik pelan di telinganya..

"Maksudmu?" Hinata menjadi gugup saat merasa sesuatu yang akan terjadi..

Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata, telinganya terus mendengar suara shower yang memang masih terdengar jelas karena jarak kamar mandi gak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu. ia tau kalau Naruto mandi pasti lama banget dari pengamatanya tiap mampir kesini. Cukup lama untuk memberinya waktu untuk mengerjai Hinata seperti rencananya pagi ini.. pinkkett itu juga tau kalau hari ini naruto akan mengadakan rapat hari ini makanya ia datang pagi pagi khusus untuk menjalankan niat mesumnya...

"kamu tak perlu pura pura Hinata. Dari curhatanmu. Aku juga tau. Kau tengah mengalami masalah yang perlu diselesaikan" bisik Sakura sambil, mengelus paha istri Naruto itu kontan melotot.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan.. ?" Desahnya

"Shhh Aku tau kau tengah membutuhkannya Hinata..dari curhatanmu kemarin di chat, aku tau betapa frustasinya dirimu saat ini..." tangan Sakura telah sampai di celana dalamnya yang ternyata telah basah.

"Ahh aku.. " Hinata tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Kemarin malam setelah Naruto tertidur sehabis ngefuck dia, hyuga busty yang belum terpuaskan itu sempat ngechat dengan sahabatnya via yahoo messager sekedar untuk melupakan gairahnya yang belum tertuntaskan namun akhirnya ia keceplosan curhat tentang masalah Naruto yang akhir akhir ini mengalami penurunan performa di ranjang pada sakura.

Ia dan sakura sekarang ini memang sudah jarang lagi berhubungan sex dikarenakan mereka telah menikah dan mereka telah berkomitmen untuk setidaknya belajar menghentikan syahwat ngesex sesama jenis karena mereka sadar mereka tengah menikah sekarang..

"K-katakan Sakura.. apa solusinya..?" Desahan Hinata semakin terdengar jelas karena rangsangan Sakura.

"Nanti dulu slut.." Sakura nyengir manakala jemarinya telah sampai di lembah lengket hyuga. Ia tengah berhasil memelorotkan cd basah Hinata dengan terampil dari dalam rok mininya..

"gadis nakal, kau telah basah banget rupanya yah" jari jari Sakura menyusup kedalam selangkangan Hinata dan mulai mengerjai lembah yang tengah banjir dilanda hujan asmaranya. tangan gadis pink yang lainya mulai menyusup kedalam kaus ketat Hinata.. dan lidahnya menyerang bibir Hinata memohon ijin untuk masuk. Dan Hinata membiarkan lidah pinkket itu memasuki mulutnya. Sekejab kemudian mereka saling french kiss dengan hot.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepas pagutan mereka sambil terengah engah kekurangan oksigen.

"Aku mau memberimu solusi Hinata chan. tapi biarkan Aku melegakan frustasimu dulu.. Aku tau kau memang membutuhkanya sayang"

"lllllnggh kamu gila Sakura, suamiku masih dirumah" protes Hinata..

"Shhhh Apa kamu tidak tau. Suamimu kalo mandi kan lama. Dan itu cukup untuku buat meredakan frustasimu . "

Hinata merinding melihat hasrat Sakura yang meluap disamping dia sendiri juga terbakar nafsu karena Sakura merangsangnya habis habisan.

Hinata mulai merasa jemari partner sexnya mulai mengelus elus belahan pussynya Semakin lama elusan itu berubah menjadi kocokan. Kocokan jari Sakura mulai semakin cepat dan cepat

"Ce-epat.. Lebih keras.. Sakura!" erang perempuan hyuga itu membuat Sakura semakin bernafsu memainkan jemarinya, memfinger fucking organ sensitifnya.. Sakura menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan memasukan 3 jari tangan kirinya sedang tangan kananya masih sibuk menggarap lubang Hinata yang lain..

Sebagai sesama wanita , Sakura memang bisa lebih memahami organ organ sensitif Hinata daripada suaminya. Wanita lebih tepat menyentuh sweetspotnya daripada pria. maka tak heran tidak berapa lama pertahanan libido Hinata pun runtuh.

"hnggh hnghh ahhhh" dan tubuh Hinata melengkung keatas ketika gelombang demi gelombang orgasme melanda dirinya.

"crrrt crtt..ngh" pussy juice beberapa kali menyembur membasahi tangan Sakura, ia menunggu Hinata menuruni puncak birahinya lalu menarik jarinya yang berlumuran lendir cintanya dan menghisapnya

"hmm yummy as always" sakura menghisap pussy juice kekasihmya itu sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata yang tampak ngos ngosan mengatur napas..

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpelukan dan berciuman setelah keduanya melepas pagutan. Sakura menatap si hyuga. Ada api yang sangat besar yang tengah berkobar dalam diri Hinata dan Sakura tau itu.

"Sakura.." Hinata mendorong tubuh Sakura dan menciumnya

"giliranku gadis nakal!". Seru sang hyuga yang dengan nafsu yang meluap mencupang leher Sakura..

"waw bisa ada kissmark nihh" pikir Sakura sambil memejamkan mata.

Tapi ketika hina hendak menyerang bagian bagian sensitif sang pingkette lebih jauh lagi, Sakura tiba tiba menekan telunjuknya dibibirnya.

Hinata yang tau isyarat itu cepat cepat merapikan pakaianya kembali, begitupun Sakura. Gadis pink itu tau ketika suara shower di kamar mandi berhenti berarti Naruto telah selesai mandi. Telinganya yang telah terlatih menjadi berguna disaat saat seperti ini. Seperti yang telah Sakura perkirakan,

Dengan cepat mereka berdua membenahi pakaian mereka dan rambut mereka yang acak acakan. Tak lupa Sakura mengeluarkan botol penyemprot dan menyemprot ruangan itu dan seketika itu pula bau kewanitaan Hinata jadi lenyap dan netral. Penyemprot itu memang dibuat khusus untuk menetralkan aroma tapi tidak menimbulkan wewangian jd netral saja seperti keadaan sebelumnya.

tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul di ruang tamu dengan berpakaian kage. Dengan mengecup pipi istrinya. Diapun pamit. sebelum beranjak pergi, Naruto memandangi Hinata sambil mengrenyitkan keningnya.

"Hinata. Kamu baik saja? Kamu tampak memerah dan keringatan. " Naruto menyentuh kening Hinata

"Hngh Aku ga papa say udara disini panas si..." Hinata tersenyum

'Hmm ya udah Aku pergi dulu yah.." Naruto menatap Hinata sekali lagi sebelum keluar rumah.

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Hinata dan sakura saling memandang dan lalu saling tersenyum

"Waw hampir saja..." kata Hinata..

Sakura nyengir melihat reaksi Hinata. "Ayo kita lanjutin di kamar.. Hinata.." Sakura mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Well.." Hinata menatap mata sahabatnya dan tersenyum.

* * *

**Diperjalanan menuju kantor hokage**

"hoii Naruto oh maksudku hokage sama..!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar berteriak memangil namanya

"kalian rupanya.. " Naruto tersenyum melihat Shikamaru, Ino, Shino dan Chouji menghampirinya. Mereka memakai baju dinas Anbu mereka.. walau topeng mereka tidak dipakai.

"mau ke kantor hokage Naruto? boleh kita temenin jalan baren.g? Kebetulan kita juga mau kesana.." kata Chouji dengan suara yg sedikit sulit dimengerti karena ia tengah mengunyah keripik kentang favoritnya..

Kalian bertugas menjadi sekurity di saat rapat nanti yah.. bukanya tugas kalian sebagai pengawas ujian Chunin? Apa kalian yakin bisa melakukan tugas sebagai penjaga utama nanti" Tanya Naruto

"Ketua Anbu melihat kami cukup tangguh buat mengamankan rapat nanti.." timpal Ino tersenyum...

"Hehhh Naruto jangan lupa dalam sebuah pasukan Anbu. Kekuatan bukanlah menjadi prioritas yang utama.. yang terpenting itu adalah strategi.. dan kami telah terlatih untuk menghadapi musuh dengan taktik" imbuh Shikamaru

"Bagus itu... aku tau kekuatan potensi kalian bisa lebih dari seorang Anbu.. walau kalian masih setingkat jounin sih" kata Naruto sambil memegang dagunya dan menatap mereka.

"Heh sepertinya kamu masih meragukan kekuatan kami Naruto.." kata shino memandang tajam kearah Naruto

Cling...!

"Ehhhh... e-ekspresi itu.." Naruto tampak gemetaran melirik shino, entah kenapa sejak dulu Naruto selalu merasa tidak enak ketika shino sudah menunjukan exspresi itu..

"B-bukan begitu..."

"Ah sudahlah kita sudah telat nih.." kata Naruto agak salah tingkah.. teman temanya tersenyum melihat tinkahnya..

"Baiklah Naruto... ayo bergegas" kata Shikamaru menepuk pundak naruto..

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kantor hokage

Satu jam kemudian dikamar Naruto.

Hinata terbaring telungkup dengan Sakura menspooning diatasnya sambil membelai rambut Hinata yang acak acakan sehabis acara bercinta tadi. tubuh sintal keduanya yang menempel terlihat sexy dengan keringat yang bercucuran ditubuh mereka

"Hei Hinata.." Bisik Sakura.. "Apa sayang..?"

"Munkin Tsunade bisa membantumu tentang ejakulasi dini Naruto..?"

"Hmm benarkah?"

"Kamu lupa dia kan ahli pengobatan..Liat aja umurnya masih terlihat muda kan? Lagipula dia juga pernah membantuku saat Sasuke kurang bergairah dulu.." Sakura tertawa

"Emang Sasuke juga pernah mengalami ejakulasi dini?"

"Nggak juga si. Aku cuman ingin dia lebih tahan lama diranjang." Sakura tertawa.

"Dasar maniak.." Hinata mencubit lengan sakura pelan lalu ikut tertawa.

Besoknya setelah melakukan pekerjaan rumah, Hinata pergi ke rumah kecil di dekat bekas rumah Naruto dulu, lady Tsunade tinggal disitu setelah Naruto jadi hokage. Dia membuka praktek pengobatan disana. Sedangkan cabang toko obat miliknya yang lain dikelola oleh Sakura. Dan tampaknya Hinata beruntung karena saat itu antrean tidak ada dan sepi. biasanya sih antrean ditoko obat ini bisa 200 meter.

"Well hi nyonya uzumaki.. ada yang bisa kubantu..?" Sapa lady Tsunade pada Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Umm anoo nona Tsunade, kata Sakura anda memiliki oobat kuat yang mujarab." Hinata agak grogi mengutarakan niatnya sambil menyerahkan secarik resep pemberian sakura kemarin.

"Oh obat itu hampir habis. Laris sekali sih.. tapi kurasa Aku masih punya satu hmm tunggu sebentar.." Tsunade naik ke tangga dan mencari cari benda itu di laci rak teratas yang tingginya 3 kali manusia dewasa. Oleh karenanya dia memerlukan tangga untuk menjangkaunya.

"Ini dia..!" tsunde tersenyum menyerahkan sebuah botol terbuat dari bambu pada Hinata.

"Jadi apakah Naruto bermasalah dalam urusan ranjang Hinata?"

Gadis cantik berambut indigo itu memerah mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade.. "Eh itu.. hmm sebenarnya itu terjadi akhir akhir ini Tsunade.."

Tsunade tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata "jangan sungkan mengungkapkan masalahmu Hinata.. kau tau.. hal itu adalah masalah wajar yang dialami pasangan suami istri dikonoha.. tiap hari juga banyak sekali pelanggan di toko obatku yang mengeluhkan masalah yang sama seperti dirimu.."

Hinata memegang botol itu dan memeriksa kemasanya yang agak aneh untuk sebuah botol..

"Apakah obat ini akan bekerja pada Naruto lady Tsunade? Aku takut dia tak mau meminumnya.. egonya sangat tinggi.."

" kau jangan pernah meragukan obat ini Hinata.. obat ini amat mudah digunakan dan sangat kuat daya efeknya bisa membuat stamina jadi kuat ngesex lima jam lebih. Aku jamin Naruto tidak akan menolak memakainya karena cara memakainya pun berbeda dari viagra viagra lain yang selama ini kamu tau.. Bahkan obat ini juga berefek pada wani.."

Bummm!

Belum selesai Tsunade bicara, Hinata telah membuka titup botol itu, kontan asap tebal menyelimuti mereka, ketika gumpalan asapnya mulai menghilang, Hinata dan Tsunade tampak saling ngos ngosan, kaki mereka merapat dan baik Tsunade maupun Hinata mulai menyusupkan jemari mereka dibalik celana dalam masing masing yang telah basah.

"h-Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan.. Obat ini juga berefek pada perempuan.." erang Tsunade yang terus memainkan daerah sensitifnya, tangan wanita berdada jumbo itu juga mulai memainkan putingnya yang kini mengeras itu.

"M-aaf Tsunade .. Aku tak tau kalau obat ini bekerja seperti bom asap. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa obat itu..

Tsunade tersenyum dalam desahanya

"apa boleh buat Hinata.., kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskan ketegangan libido kita sekarang"

"ngh lady Tsunade sebaiknya ja-.."

Cup!..

"Nggh kya..!" Hinata terkejut ketika bibir Tsunade telah menempel di bibirnya seperti dilem.. Tapi dengan refleks Mereka kemudian berciuman dengan hot.

"Kamu rupanya sudah amat pengalaman ya dalam berciuman? Bisik Tsunade ketika melepas pagutan mereka .

"Apa Naruto yang mengajarimu?"

"Ssebenarnya Sakura yang mengajariku.." level kehornian Hinata membuat ia tak bisa berbohong pada saat itu..

Tsunade menyeringai mesum..

"Sudah kuduga.. Gaya ciumanmu sama denganya.."

"maksud anda.."

Tsunade tersenyum..Dan berbisik pada Hinata.

"yeah Hinata, kami dulu juga terjebak dalam situasi ini.."

Hinata tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Hmm pasti ada maksud tertentu kenapa dia merekomendasikan obat itu. Apakah Sakura ingin Hinata terjebak di situasi yang sama agar dia bisa bercinta dengan Tsunade? Entahlah..

"ehmm" Hinata memejamkan mata, bisikan seductive Tsunade dan bayangan Sakura tengah bercinta dengan wanita hot ini telah melambungkan level kehornianya.

"cukup berbicaranya sayang.. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan kehornian ini"

kata Tsunade mulai melepaskan kimononya.

Hinata memandang wanita ini dengan agak ngeri karena Tsunade pernah berkata stamina pemakai obat itu akan bertahan stidaknya 5 jam..

Tapi gadis lavender itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menuntaskan hasratnya

"yeah apa boleh buat" pikirnya tersenyum sambil mulai melepas bajunya juga..

Mereka berpelukan dan berciuman layaknya sepasang kekasih tengah dimabuk hasrat..

"Aahh yeahh.." desah Tsunade ketika Hinata menghisap puting susunya sementara tangan wanita bermata lavender itu meremas remas lembut payudaranya..

Hinata lalu menciumi perut rata Tsunade dan terus mengarah turun menuju selankangannya sementara tanganya terus bermain di dada besar Tsunade.

"Tunggu Hinata" Tsunade menahan ciuman Hinata yang hendak mengarah turun diantara selakanganya dengan tanganya.

"sekarang kita butuh genjutsu" ucap Tsunade , wanita hot itu memejamkan mata sambil melakukan handseal dan dalam sekejab ruangan itu kini tampak kosong di mata orang orang yang berlalu lalang disekeliling kediaman Tsunade itu..

Kini rumah itu aman.. Eh jika tidak terlalu aman si ^_^

* * *

**bersambung..**

**Next chapter Hinata x Tsunade mendapat kejutan.. Dengan kedatangan kurinai yang tiba tiba.**

**_So mohon untuk direview fic ga jelas ni^^.._**

**_typo akan menyusul buat diperbaiki.. maklum ngeditnya langsung pake hp^^_**


End file.
